fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 15
Oto kolejny rozdział "Przygody w Czwartym Wymiarze" - pierwszy w roku 2015. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Andrew Winters *Joe Black Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 15 -Musisz trzymać gardę – przypomniał Andrew i po raz kolejny podszedł do blondynki, by poprawić jej pozycję. Dziewczyna dała sobą dowolnie manipulować, jednak te jego uwagi o poprawki zaczynały jej powoli działać na nerwy. To ona ma moc wody i to ona potrafiła z niej korzystać. Walczyła wcześniej i sporo ćwiczyła, więc nie wiedziała, dlaczego ma to robić wtedy, kiedy może odpocząć. -I tak nikomu nie uda się do mnie dojść – powiedziała ze znużeniem Judy, poprawiając pozycję, aby było jej odrobinę wygodniej. Andrew westchnął z rezygnacją. -Tu nie chodzi o to, żebyś w razie co mogła kogoś walnąć pięścią w twarz – tłumaczył – Chodzi o to, że woda ma cię słuchać, powtarzać twoje ruchy. Musisz trzymać ręce w takim miejscu, by w każdym momencie móc zaatakować. -Mogę zaatakować i bez rąk przed twarzą – upierała się Judy, wychodząc z pozycji. Ręce opuściła wzdłuż ciała, po czym gwałtownie je podniosła, a z nimi utworzony właśnie słup wody, którym właśnie dowolnie manipulowała. Myślała, że w ten sposób zrobiła wrażenie na Andrew, jednak w tym momencie poczuła uderzenie w policzek, które wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Przewróciła się na plecy, a woda runęła na nią, mocząc jej ubrania do suchej nitki. Niebieskooka prychnęła ze złością i odrzuciła pomocną dłoń wyciągniętą przez bruneta. Podniosła się i zapytała ze złością: -Co to miało być?! -Pokazałem ci, co się stanie, jeśli trafisz na bardziej doświadczonego przeciwnika – powiedział spokojnie chłopak, lustrując ją spojrzeniem czarnych jak noc oczu. -Nie musiałeś pokazywać tego aż tak realistycznie…- mruknęła dziewczyna, rozmasowując policzek. -Słuchałem uważnie twoich opowieści o Drużynie E i nie mam zamiaru ryzykować, że wrócą i coś ci zrobią – powiedział Andrew. -Ostatnio dałam sobie radę. -Tylko dzięki Sue. Gdyby nie to, mogliby was złapać i byłoby po sprawie. -Dlaczego w takim razie nie mógłbyś pójść i potrenować kogoś innego? Mary na pewno byłaby zadowolona, gdyby ktoś jej pokazał, jak lepiej strzelać płomieniami. Sue mogłaby się ucieszyć, gdyby ktoś pokazał jej, jak walczyć – wymieniała po kolei Judy, w tym samym czasie próbując osuszyć mocą swoje ubranie. Szło jej średnio, jednak powoli pozbywała się kropelek wody z nitek. Wiedziała, że potrzebny jej trening i może się wiele nauczyć, ale nie podobało jej się, że nagle okazało się, że wszystko robi źle. Już od dwóch dni Andrew próbował nauczyć ją czegoś nowego, jednak skończyło się na ciągłym poprawianiu i graniu na nerwach. Chłopak jednak wykazywał się ogromną cierpliwością i nie zrażał się postawą Judy. Andrew spojrzał jej w oczy, co odrobinę speszyło blondynkę. Wytrzymała tylko chwilę, jednak w końcu odwróciła wzrok. Czasami jego spojrzenie było ponad jej siły. Było takie…głębokie. Jakby patrzył dalej. Głębiej. -W tej chwili najbardziej zależy mi na tym, żebyś mogła sobie sama poradzić – stwierdził po chwili czarnooki. -Uwierz mi, nie jestem dzieckiem. Umiem sobie sama radzić – odpowiedziała odrobinę oschle Judy. -W takim razie powiedz mi, jak to było z roślinami. -Dopiero dostałam swoją moc i nie mogłam…- tłumaczyła się dziewczyna, jednak chłopak nie dał jej dojść do głosu. -Nasza pierwsza walka. -Byłam zmęczona po tym całym biciu się z tymi wariatami… -Ucieczka z miasta. -Mary miała pole do popisu… -Ekrany w Rare. -Okej, pokażę teraz, że umiem sobie radzić! – zdenerwowała się Judy i ustawiła się w pozycji bojowej. Wokół jej rąk zaczęła pojawiać się woda. Na chłopaku nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia. Pokręcił tylko głową ze zrezygnowaniem i zapytał: -Znowu? -Do trzech razy sztuka – powiedziała szybko niebieskooka, nie pozwalając mu przywołać wspomnienia wczorajszego treningu, na którym ze złości wyzwała go w końcu na pojedynek i oczywiście przegrała. -Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz…- powiedział chłopak i również ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, na których pojawiły się po chwili cienie. Wyglądały jak rękawice bokserskie. Judy zaatakowała jako pierwsza. Wystrzeliła do przodu i robiąc spory zamach wysłała wodę w przeciwnika. Andrew jednak uchylił się przed ciosem i z tej pozycji wysłał w stronę dziewczyny cienisty pocisk. Ta ze zdziwienia otworzyła szerzej oczy, jednak sprawiła, że woda pojawiła się przed nią w charakterze mini tarczy, która zatrzymała pocisk. Brunet jednak nie pozwolił jej długo nacieszyć się skuteczną obroną i ponownie zaatakował. Tym razem blondynka nie zdążyła go zablokować, przez co została uderzona rękawicą w tułów. Dziewczyna prawie nie poczuła tego uderzenia – zdawała sobie sprawę, że od czasu odkrycia mocy czuła się silniejsza i wytrzymalsza. To dodawało jej pewności siebie, z którą właśnie po raz kolejny zaatakowała, tym razem jednak nie rzucając się na przeciwnika, a jedynie posyłając w jego stronę wodne lasso. Chłopak chciał je złapać, jednak niebieskooka uczyła się na błędach i natychmiast wysłała drugą ręką szybki pocisk, który trafił przeciwnika w twarz i uniemożliwił mu złapanie jej broni. Judy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Szło jej lepiej niż ostatnio. Może nawet uda jej się wygrać? Nagle uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy. Zauważyła, że wszystkie cienie znajdujące się w pobliżu zaczęły pełznąć po ziemi. Zbliżały się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Andrew. Jego rękawice zniknęły, jednak ręce nadal zdawały się emanować cieniami. Judy nie wiedziała, jak to określić, jednak nadal wyczuwała ich obecność, mimo że powinny, podobnie jak inne, zbliżać się w jej stronę. Niebieskooka nie miała jednak czasu, by zastanawiać się, o co z tym chodzi – cienie były coraz bliżej. Dziewczyna zauważyła jednak, że mogłyby zbliżać się szybciej, a jednak Andrew im na to nie pozwalał – może dawał jej szansę na obronę. Blondynka nie chciała tego zmarnować i natychmiast zaatakowała pociskami przeciwników, jednak nie zrobiło to na nich wrażenia. W miejscu, w które uderzała woda pojawiała się dziura, odsłaniająca na chwilę glebę. Jednak nie na długo – po około sekundzie cienie wracały na swoją dawną pozycję i nadal pełzły w stronę oszołomionej dziewczyny. -Okej, może jednak wystarczy…- szepnęła sama do siebie Judy. Gdy cienie znajdowały się dosłownie metr od niej, spróbowała innej strategii – odgradzała się od nich wodą. Początkowo wydawało się jej, że znalazła wreszcie sposób, jednak po chwili cienie zaczęły wspinać się po wodzie. Gdy tylko się z nią zetknęły, dziewczynę przeszedł dziwny dreszcz – jakby coś zimnego dotknęło jej skóry. Czuła się połączona ze swoim żywiołem. Gdy cień był już centymetry od jej nóg, zrobił coś, czego dziewczyna zupełnie się nie spodziewała – odskoczył od powierzchni i poleciał w stronę jej twarzy. Blondynka krzyknęła i zasłoniła się rękami, a wtedy wokół niej utworzył się wodny kokon, który w ułamku sekundy zamienił się w lód i odgrodził ją od świata. Judy powoli się odsłoniła i spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Nie miała za dużo miejsca, ponieważ kokon utworzył się centymetry od niej, przez co mogła tylko stać w jednej pozycji i przyglądać się cieniom powoli wchodzącym na jej tarczę. -Wystarczy…- powiedziała sama do siebie Judy, była jednak pewna, że Andrew nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Kolejne cienie zaczęły wspinać się po lodzie, aż w końcu zasłoniły wszystkie źródła światła i dziewczyna znalazła się w ciemnej pułapce. Czuła, że przyśpiesza jej tętno. Zaczynała coraz szybciej oddychać. Z jej gardła wydostał się przerażający krzyk, kiedy jeden z cieni rozbił kokon i dosłownie chwycił ją za rękę, po czym zaczął ją brutalnie zmuszać do wyjścia na powierzchnię. Musiała w tym celu zniszczyć swoją lodową ochronę, by móc się jakoś wydostać. Judy dostrzegła kątem oka Andrew. Nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Był bardziej nieobecny i…przerażający. Blondynka poczuła, że cień zaczyna się coraz bardziej owijać wokół jej ręki i zawołała z desperacją: -Andrew! Gdy tylko usłyszał jej głos, chłopak spojrzał przytomniej na dziewczynę i atakujący ją cień, po czym natychmiast sprawił, że zniknął, podobnie jak reszta. Judy złapała się za rękę, za którą ciągnął ją cień i sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy nie zobaczyła żadnych ran ani niczego niepokojącego, ruszyła w stronę domu, co chwila zerkając na Andrew, który wyglądał na odrobinę przestraszonego i wytrąconego z równowagi. Kiedy obok niego przechodziła, postanowił ją jakoś przeprosić: -Przepraszam… – powiedział. W jego głosie było słychać, że jest to szczere, jednak Judy była na tyle roztrzęsiona, by teraz o tym rozmawiać. -Później – rzuciła tylko i, już nie patrząc na chłopaka, ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę domu, przypominając sobie, że nie może nikomu o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ to ona przekonywała innych, żeby Andrew mógł zostać. Musiała więc porozmawiać z nim poważnie. Sama. -Ale to później – pomyślała, zauważając kątem oka płomienie. Czyli Mary też nie próżnowała… * * * -Świetnie ci idzie, Mary! – zawołała z entuzjazmem w głosie Sophie, rzucając wysoko w powietrze dwie tarcze do rzutek. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, w cele trafiły dwa precyzyjne płomienie. Po krótkiej chwili tarcze spadły na ziemię, jednak, co dziwne, były prawie całe – co najwyżej odrobinę zwęglone po wielu próbach. -Wiem – powiedziała Mary, jednak uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, po czym ponownie wysłała ogniste pociski w stronę celów. Tym razem nie trafiła idealnie w środek, jednak tarcza została przez niego lekko podpalona. Szatynka nawet się nie zdziwiła, kiedy po uderzeniu w ziemię płomienie zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, a Sophie podniosła tarczę, jakby nie było ryzyka, że się poparzy. Brunetka miała rzucić po raz kolejny, kiedy zauważyła, że Joe idzie w ich stronę. Natychmiast w podskokach pobiegła w jego stronę. -Te tarcze to…- zaczęła, jednak Joe jej przerwał. -…super pomysł. Dziękuję – dokończył z uśmiechem, a niebieskooka z udawaną złością powiedziała: -Mógłbyś czasami dać mi do… -Wiem – po raz kolejny przerwał jej blondyn – Jednak nie mogę się powstrzymać. Goście nie pojawiają się za często. -Dlaczego w takim razie chcesz tu mieszkać? – dopytywała się Sophie, ciesząc się przy okazji, że wreszcie mogła sama wszystko powiedzieć – Miejsce jest niesamowite, to prawda, ale tak daleko od ludzi… -Nie jest aż tak daleko – odpowiedział Joe – W stronę Boledy jest chyba kilka wiosek, w których mieszkają ludzie. A krycie takiej mocy jest trudne, kiedy słyszysz co chwilę setki myśli. Dziewczyny nie zdziwiło to wyznanie, ponieważ zanim Izabela zdążyła jej zdradzić sekret gospodarza, Joe sam przyznał się do swojej umiejętności. Uprzedził przy okazji wszystkich, że nie zawsze słyszy wszystkie myśli, jednak czasami jest to zbyt łatwe. Od tego czasu m.in. Mary, Judy i Izabela starają się blokować własne myśli, ponieważ dowiedziały się przy okazji, że da się to zrobić – jednak to już zależy od predyspozycji. Taka Mary na przykład radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, jednak musiała ciągle o tym pamiętać, natomiast Judy nie miała w tej dziedzinie niezwykłych umiejętności i musiała się bardziej starać. Izabela była za to w tym okropna i za nic w świecie nie potrafiła zatrzymać swoich myśli dla siebie. Joe domyślił się tego, więc ograniczył z nią rozmowy, żeby nie było jej przykro, że wie wszystko przed faktem. -Podobno nie słyszysz wszystkiego przez cały czas – zauważyła Mary, która właśnie do nich dołączyła. -To prawda, jednak im więcej ludzi, tym większa szansa, że nie będzie ciszy – wytłumaczył jej mężczyzna – Poza tym, nie zapominajcie, że kontrolowanie takiej umiejętności nie różni się aż tak bardzo od kontrolowania innych zdolności. -Ale strzelanie ogniem nie jest takie jak czytanie w myślach! – zaprotestowała Sophie – Chyba, że chodzi o czytanie w myślach za pomocą ognia… Czytanie w myślach za pomocą ognia tak bardzo pochłonęło Sophie, że dziewczyna zaczęła chodzić w tą i z powrotem, przy okazji próbując wymyślić, jak połączyć obydwie umiejętności. -W ogóle, to dzięki za te tarcze – powiedziała Mary, obserwując Sophie przykładającą palce do skroni i patrzącą z napięciem na ziemię. -Żaden problem – odpowiedział Joe, również przyglądając się uważnie brunetce, która w końcu przestała patrzeć na ziemię i zapytała w przestrzeń: -Dlaczego to nie działa? -Może skoro chcesz „czytać w myślach za pomocą ognia”, to może nie będziesz próbowała czytać w myślach ziemi? – zapytała z irytacją w głosie Mary, mimowolnie czując wstyd z powodu zachowania Sophie. Joe był w porządku i nie chciała, żeby pomyślał o niej coś nieodpowiedniego z powodu tego dzieciaka. -Ty, faktycznie! – zawołała Sophie i spojrzała z błyskiem w oku na przyjaciółkę – A może to mogłoby polegać na czymś innym? Może na przykład na kontrolowaniu ognia umysłem? Gdy tylko to powiedziała, Sophie podeszła do Mary i złapała ją za rękę. Nim szatynka zdążyła zaprotestować, dziewczyna ustawiła jej palce tak, by przypominały pistolet i „pociągnęła za spust”. Kiedy to zrobiła, z palca Mary wyleciał mały płomyk i po krótkiej chwili uderzył w znajdującą się niedaleko skałę. Cała trójka patrzyła na miejsce, w którym się rozbił, po czym Joe i Mary przenieśli wzrok na uśmiechniętą Sophie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich i powiedziała z przejęciem i radością w głosie: -Widzicie? Może ja też będę władcą ognia! – po czym ruszyła w podskokach w stronę domu, wołając z radości. Joe i Mary odprowadzali ją wzrokiem, jednak zielonooka wzruszyła w końcu ramionami i zaczęła strzelać płomieniami w stronę skał, ponieważ nie miała już nikogo do trzymania tarcz. * * * Izabela leniwie grzebała w talerzu. Nudziła się przez cały dzień, ponieważ Judy, Andrew, Mary i Sophie postanowili ćwiczyć od rana, a Sue i Joe co jakiś czas do nich zaglądali, a jeśli tego nie robili, to ciągle ze sobą rozmawiali. Co prawda Iza miała nadzieję, że skoro Judy w pewnym momencie wróciła do domu, będzie mogła spędzić z nią trochę czasu, jednak blondynka szybko zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i nie chciała wychodzić. Zeszła dopiero na obiad, gdy pojawiła się reszta. Znaczy, nie wszyscy – nie było jeszcze Fineasza i Ferba, którzy wymknęli się z domu, nie dając Izabeli szansy na to, żeby z nimi pójść. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co może być na tyle ważnego, żeby ją zostawić, dlatego spodziewała się po chłopcach dobrego wyjaśnienia. -Ciekawe, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb…- rzuciła mimochodem, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. -Ciekawe…- powtórzyła cicho Judy, patrząc na swoją szklankę z wodą. W pewnym momencie woda ze szklanki dosłownie wyskoczyła z naczynia i poleciała w stronę dzbanka, do którego wpadła z cichym chlupnięciem. -Nie chce mi się pić – odpowiedziała na pytające spojrzenia zgromadzonych blondynka. Zrobiło się cicho. Jakoś nikt nie miał tematów do rozmowy. Nawet Sophie, która w tej chwili zajmowała się jedzeniem. Nakładała sobie wielkie porcje na talerz i błyskawicznie je pochłaniała. Nagle Izabela usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi i zobaczyła wchodzących do jadalni Fineasza i Ferba. Ucieszyła się na ich widok, jednak entuzjazm czerwonowłosego był jeszcze większy. -Zobaczcie tylko, co odkrył Ferb! – powiedział na wejściu niebieskooki, wskazując na swojego brata. Zielonowłosy przymknął lekko powieki, po czym jego skóra zmieniła się w drewno – identycznie jak te, z którego zbudowana była podłoga. Sophie pisnęła z zachwytu i natychmiast odeszła od stołu, po czym podbiegła do chłopaka. Sięgnęła do jego włosów, jednak one też były zrobione z tego samego materiału co skóra. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, jednak chyba coś wymyśliła, ponieważ nagle bezceremonialnie zaczęła pukać w skórę chłopaka. Przy każdym uderzeniu wydawała ona odgłos, jakby ktoś pukał w drzwi. -Drewno jak nic – stwierdziła po kilku próbach dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy, które chyba jako jedyne pozostały naturalne – Nauczysz mnie? -Wiesz…- zaczął Ferb, zastanawiając się, jak jej wytłumaczyć, że to niemożliwe. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, ponieważ z opresji wybawiła go Izabela. -To dlatego zniknęliście na pół dnia! – powiedziała z wyrzutem – Mogliście mnie chociaż ze sobą zabrać. -Wybacz Izabelo, ale chcieliśmy to wszystko jak najszybciej sprawdzić – wyjaśnił jej Fineasz. -Był jeszcze jeden powód…- podpowiedział mu Ferb. Judy mogłaby przysiąc, że gdyby nie to, że jego skóra była zrobiona z drewna, chłopak by się zarumienił. -Tak…- Fineasz podrapał się po głowie – Mieliśmy mały problem z przywróceniem Ferba do jego naturalnej postaci. Dlatego nam to tyle zabrało… -Mogliście poprosić o pomoc – zauważyła Sue. Fineasz lekko się zarumienił. -Mieliśmy też inne „drobne” problemy, ale chyba lepiej o nich nie wspominać…- powiedział, po czym dodał – A poza tym, sprawdzaliśmy moc na różnych podłożach, żeby wiedzieć, czy wszędzie działa. -Jak na razie działa – wtrącił się Ferb, a w tym samym momencie jego skóra i włosy wróciły do swojej codziennej postaci. Gdy tylko tak się stało, Sophie znowu zaczęła pukać w jego skórę chłopaka, jednak nie wydała ona tym razem tego charakterystycznego dźwięku. -Skóra jak nic – stwierdziła oczywistość i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła dokończyć obiad. Zanim to jednak zrobiła, puknęła jeszcze kilka razy, żeby się upewnić, że ma rację. Pozostali jeszcze przez chwilę pytali chłopców o to, co dokładnie robili i zajmowali się nową mocą Ferba, w końcu jednak poszli za przykładem brunetki i też poszli jeść. Fineasz i Ferb usadowili się obok Izabeli, która była szczęśliwa, że wreszcie wrócili. -Bo wiesz Izabelo, nie mogliśmy po ciebie zajść, ponieważ…- zaczął jej wyjaśniać Fineasz, a dziewczyna odpłynęła do Fineaszolandii. * * * Judy przewróciła właśnie kolejną stronę książki, którą znalazła na półce. Było to jakieś słabe romansidło, które nie wiadomo jak znalazło się w tym domu, jednak dziewczyna nie miała co robić, ponieważ było już za późno na trenowanie, a poza tym, nie miała na to ochoty. Siedziała teraz pod swoją kołdrą, ponieważ czuła, że jest jej za zimno w koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Blondynka otuliła się szczelniej i pomyślała, że na szczęście Sophie jest czymś zajęta, inaczej nie mogłaby nawet spokojnie poczytać. Takie myśli przychodziły jej do głowy, ponieważ brunetka stwierdziła, że zaniedbała spędzanie czasu z Judy i postanowiła spać z nią w jednym pokoju. Ostatecznie spanie z nią w jednym pokoju nie było takie złe, jednak czasami Sophie wyskakiwała z jakimiś niespodziewanymi pomysłami i próbowała wciągnąć w nie Judy. W ciągu dnia Judy uciekała po prostu na podwórko, żeby trochę potrenować, nie miała jednak gdzie uciekać, kiedy była budzona w środku nocy z powodu jakiejś „genialnej” myśli. Nagle Judy usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła wzrok znad lektury i powiedziała: -Proszę. Nie spodziewała się, że to był Andrew. Poczuła się odrobinę spięta, gdy wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sytuacja nie uległa poprawie, gdy podszedł do jej łóżka. -Mogę usiąść? – zapytał. Niebieskooka tylko skinęła głową. Zanim to jednak zrobił, chłopak wyjął zza pleców brązowy koc. -Jest trochę zimno, więc pomyślałem, że może się przydać – wyjaśnił, po czym bez pytania przykrył nim dziewczynę. Poczuła, że od razu jest jej cieplej, jednak starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Czekała na powód jego wizyty. Chłopak usiadł obok niej i przez chwilę obydwoje milczeli. W końcu jednak czarnowłosy zebrał się w sobie i powiedział: -Przepraszam. Judy nie była tym zaskoczona. Wiedziała, że jeszcze dzisiaj ponowi swoje przeprosiny. Westchnęła tylko i powiedziała: -Nie rób tego więcej. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Chłopak wyjątkowo nie patrzył jej w oczy, tylko gdzieś w przestrzeń. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jej słucha, dlatego postanowiła kontynuować. -Posłuchaj, mogłeś mi coś zrobić – zaczęła – I…obiecałam innym, że nic nikomu nie zrobisz. Tylko dlatego pozwolili ci z nami iść. A ja…zaczynam się bać… Starała się delikatnie dobierać słowa, jednak czuła, że Andrew bierze je sobie do serca i nie wiedziała, czy się z tego cieszy. To był delikatny temat. Przez moment żadne z nich nie chciało się odezwać. Obydwoje co jakiś czas zerkali na siebie nawzajem, nieświadomi tego, że druga osoba robi to samo. W końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały – Judy od razu lekko się zarumieniła i odwróciła wzrok. Andrew po chwili zrobił to samo i znowu było cicho. Blondynka wróciła do czytania książki, jednak brunet był pewien, że nieznacznie przesunęła się w jego stronę. * * * -Sophie? – zapytał ostrożnie Fineasz, widząc przyjaciółkę zaglądającą do drzwi swojego pokoju przez dziurkę od klucza – Co ty robisz? -Cii! – uciszyła go dziewczyna, po czym szepnęła – Rozgrywa się tutaj romantyczna scena! -Romantyczna scena? – zapytała Izabela, która w tej chwili do nich dołączyła – Co masz na myśli? Kto z kim? – wiedziała, że podglądanie i plotkowanie jest nie w porządku, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. -Judy i Andrew – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Sophie – Jak myślicie, jak ich nazwać? -Nazwać? – zdziwił się Fineasz. -No, nazwać – dziewczyna przewróciła oczami – Wiesz, jedyna rzecz, która przychodzi mi do głowy to Jandrew, ale nie wiem, czy to dobre. Łatwiej jest z innymi parami. -Pomyślimy nad tym – ucięła temat Izabela i lekko popchnęła Sophie, aby mieć więcej miejsca – Teraz ja chcę popatrzeć. -Hej, chwila! – zawołał czerwonowłosy, jednak został natychmiast uciszony przez przyjaciółki – Tak przecież nie można! To ich prywatne sprawy! -To byłyby prywatne sprawy, gdyby Judy zostawiła klucz w drzwiach – powiedziała Sophie i popchnęła Izę, która zajmowała jej miejsce. -Ale to nie w porządku! – upierał się Fineasz. Zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść po Ferba, żeby pomógł mu odciągnąć dziewczyny. -Fineasz, Fineasz, Fineasz…- powiedziała Sophie, odrywając się od podglądania Judy i Andrew – Wiele rzeczy jest nie w porządku. Na przykład to, że trafiliśmy do jakiegoś obcego świata i wędrujemy już tak długo, że mam zakwasy od tego wszystkiego. Albo to, że Judy, Mary, Andrew, Sue, Joe i Ferb mają moc, a my nie. Albo to, że sztuczne jedzenie nie jest takie dobre jak prawdziwe…- wymieniała dziewczyna – Jednak my się na to zgadzamy. Dlaczego więc nie zgodzić się na jeszcze jedną, malutką, tycią rzecz? -Bo to…zamach na ich prywatność…- próbował oponować Fineasz, ale zobaczył, że na dziewczynach nie zrobiło to wrażenie. Postanowił więc użyć drastyczniejszych środków. Czerwonowłosy już ruszył, żeby sprowadzić tu Ferba, kiedy nagle poczuł, że chce mu się kichać. Zatrzymał się i próbował to powstrzymać, jednak mu się nie udało. Z chwilą, kiedy kichnął i przy okazji narobił strasznego hałasu, cała trójka usłyszała kroki dochodzące z pokoju Judy i Sophie. Nie myśląc za wiele, zaczęli biec, znikając za rogiem w chwili, kiedy zdezorientowana blondynka otworzyła drzwi i wyjrzała na korytarz. Gdy nie zobaczyła tam nikogo, wzruszyła rękami i wróciła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tym razem jednak postanowiła się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie ich podglądał – do dziurki od klucza włożyła klucz. * * * -Co robisz? – zapytał Ferb, zauważając siedzącą w salonie Mary. Szatynka oderwała wzrok od tego, czemu się właśnie się przyglądała i odpowiedziała: -Patrzę. -Na co? – dopytywał się Ferb, zastanawiając się, czy te pytania nie zdenerwują zielonookiej. Dziewczyna jednak była chyba w miarę spokojna, ponieważ odpowiedział tylko: -Na kamienie. W tym stwierdzeniu nie było sporo prawdy. Dziewczyna nie patrzyła na zwykłe skały – patrzyła na błyszczące, różnokolorowe kamyki, który przypominały odrobinę kamienie szlachetne. Od każdego z nich wydobywał się jednak specyficzny blask – zielonowłosy nie widział jeszcze czegoś takiego. Nie dał się jednak nimi oczarować tak jak szatynka i zamiast tego zastanawiał się, dlaczego każdy kamień jest przykryty oddzielnym kloszem. -Może są radioaktywne…- pomyślał. -Nie, nie są – usłyszał odpowiedź i zobaczył wchodzącego do salonu Joe. Wysłał mu pytające spojrzenie, zamiast się dopytywać o szczegóły, ponieważ wiedział, że i tak otrzyma odpowiedź. -Trzymam je w oddzielnych kloszach, ponieważ każdy z nich ma inne właściwości. -Znasz je wszystkie? – zapytał Ferb. W pobliżu nie było Fineasza ani nikogo bardziej rozmownego, więc nie miał pretekstu, żeby siedzieć cicho. -Niestety nie – odpowiedział Joe – Ale mimo wszystko lepiej dmuchać na zimne i na nie uważać. -Skoro musisz na nie uważać, to po co trzymasz je w salonie, w widocznym miejscu, gdzie każdy może ich dotknąć? – zapytała Mary. Joe podrapał się po głowie, szukając odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. -W sumie…- zaczął – nie mam wyraźnego powodu, żeby je tutaj trzymać. Zazwyczaj mieszkam sam, więc nie muszę się przejmować, że ktoś będzie je ruszał. Poza tym – zdobyłem je podczas wielu wypraw, więc to są tak jakby…moje trofea. -Aha – mruknęła Mary. Jej ton sugerował, że za bardzo jej to nie interesuje. I chyba tak było – wróciła do przyglądania się kamieniom. Ferb zauważył, że jej wzrok kierował się najczęściej w stronę jednego, czerwono-pomarańczowego okazu. Nie był szczególnie duży, a jego krawędzie wyglądały na bardzo ostre – tak ostre, że od dotknięcia ich można się skaleczyć. Jednak to nie one, czy piękny kolor zwracały na siebie uwagę – robiła to gra świateł. Światło odbijające się od kamienia dosłownie zmieniało się w delikatne płomienie tańczące na jego powierzchni. Efekt był magiczny. Joe spojrzał w stronę Ferba przyglądającego się Mary. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym powiedział: -To ja was zostawię teraz samych. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia – i wyszedł. Ferb był mu za to wdzięczny, ponieważ faktycznie chciał zostać sam z Mary. Nie była w tym momencie co prawda zbyt rozmowna, ale lepiej po prostu z nią posiedzieć i pomilczeć niż znosić jej opryskliwość i sarkastyczność, kiedy ma zły humor. -Piękny, prawda? – powiedziała odrobinę nieswoim głosem dziewczyna – Chciałabym go mieć… Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 15"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki